One Night for the Scarecrow
by YukitoHappa
Summary: Two lovers who have just barely started dating. Yoruichi, has to tell Kakashi some very important news. Both characters are slightly OOC but thats because of their relationship. Babies and child-rearing involved! Naruto as well. Both worlds will be used. Timeline wise, Naruto is around 5 and the vizards are still just shinigami. PLEASE READ :3 This is my first 'nice' story!


One Night for the Scarecrow.

A/N: So, eventually I will write the prologue to this on how I got Yoruichi Shihon and Kakashi Hatake together. I know I am being stupid and defying logic, but I really want to start on their children :3 The title means " Yoruichi, just for Kakashi" as, kakashi means scarecrow and yoruichi means one night. Their children's names also have a lot of meaning in them because one of my passions is meaningful naming of characters. Apologies for the lack of background story but I will be sure to make a prologue (maybe even post it first?)

Also, this is based around 100 years before bleach and at about Naruto's timeline starting at him being 5 years old. Sasuke may or may not run away, but it won't follow the plot completely.

Lastly, Yoruichi is in her backless outfit but with her ponytail still. Kakashi is in his ANBU outfit you see around the attack of the nine-tails.

Chapter 1:

Yoruichi stepped through the Senkaimon tentatively. The moon was full, the village tranquil and the leaves glowed a gentle white. Still, Yoruichi felt a deep dread in the pit of her stomach which could probably wilt the fully bloomed sakura. She had news. News for a certain ninja she barely knew, their romantic relationship still blossoming.

Like every time Yoruichi entered Konoha, she went to the war memorial first. She had collected many of the ninjas' souls and found a strange will and strength similar in all of them. It touched her how much they all cared for one another and how dignified the ninjas accepted death.

She also knew her lover well. He was at the memorial stood in a lazy manner to hide the waterfall of emotion he hid behind that cool black eye. As she approached, Kakashi stiffened.

"You seem very tense, Yoruichi. Is something the matter?" Straight to the point. Well, one would expect that of ANBU elite, even for a 20 year old who just touched adulthood.

"Um…I…ah…" Yoruichi stumbled. Physically, she was only 19 years old, even the Seretei experience couldn't hide that. She blushed furiously, frustrated with her childlike behaviour.

"Yoruichi…" Kakashi turned and took her in a gentle embrace. "Tell me when you are ready."

She calmed. Once his ninja senses had realised there wasn't a battle, the gentle 'kashi' returned, ready to respect Yoruichi and treasure her. Yet she was so afraid, this was so unexpected, would he treat her the same? Would he even look at her?

"Kashi" she pleaded, bursting into tears. Stroking her hair, Kakashi immediately scoped his lover bridal style and carried her home. He in truth was terrified of Yoruichi's strange behaviour. He adored her strength and charm, her grace and her humour. He would do anything for her. Three weeks ago Yoruichi had finally returned to her village and Kakashi had realised she was the one- holding on to the faint memory of her touch he realised he never wanted her to go again.

Eventually, he got his lover to sit on the sofa in his apartment. Throwing a fluffy white blanket over her, he moved to the other side of the breakfast counter and started to prepare some tea. Yoruichi panicked with his presence gone and continued to grip the pale green arm of the sofa watching him.

"You aren't injured, and there's no immediate danger, right?" Kakashi had to check. Yoruichi shook her head, still not ready to speak.

"Come on now" Kakashi coaxed "You have fought horrifying spirits, defective warriors of terrible strength and managed two extremely high ranking groups in your land." He set the cups down on the coffee table and knelt before her.

"The woman I fell in love with was strong and very cheerful." She paled. "We may only have been dating a few months, but I have known you well for a long time and I love you dearly and I hope you trust me enough to rely on me a little." Kakshi was rambling, he knew, yet he didn't want to lose her.

Suddenly Yoruichi straightened. The old cat was back.

"I can manage fine on my own if you don't want anything to do with me" She cut him off "Yet, I feel an obligation to tell you as it's only fair on the… child." She wavered on the last word.

"You already have a child?" Kakashi questioned slowly.

"Yes" Yoruichi breathed. "It's yours, Kakashi. I am pregnant."

Going to end it there guys ;) But its ok, I am on a roll here! And, I just got spell check back YAY :3

I joke, have the rest of the chapter! But it's on the next page XD

Chapter 2:

"You're pregnant?" Kakashi paled.

"Yep"

"H-how?" He was genuinely confused.

"Don't tell me no one told you where babies come from?" Yoruichi slapped her forehead. He didn't know where babies came from? He was 21 years old?! She knew the man was clever; he even helped with a few births of fellow ninja children. How could he not put two and two together?

"I know it was sex, but I meant I thought you were a different species. I didn't know spirits had the ability to."

"I am a woman, Kakashi. Shinigami can breed we're not rocks!" She snapped. Was that all she was to him? A spirit to please him and then fade away?

"Yoruichi, I am sorry. My parents never taught me about these things. I helped birth children before, but obviously never watched them be created. I don't know much about any of this…"

Yoruichi flicked her purple hair back. Kakashi looked so vulnerable. He was shaking and was it her imagination or had he choked up on the word 'parents'? She couldn't address it now. She needed to know.

"Kakashi, will you be the father or not?" She glared down at the shaking man at her feet. He didn't answer. She saw him as a wreck, not a man who would be good for the child. Yet, she loved him. Tears trembled at her eyes and one cascaded down her face to fall on Kakashi's ANBU arm protector. He seemed to notice the splash and looked up to Yoruichi. She tried again.

"Will you be here for the child?" She questioned again.

Kakashi looked dumbfounded for a second. "Of course. Why on earth would I abandon you or the baby?"

"Oh you baka!" Yoruichi cried, wrapping her arms around him and falling onto his lap. The two embraced for the longest time before Kakashi broke the silence.

"Yoruichi, I know it's a bad time but I was planning something since the moment you left. I want you to know I have spent a while preparing this."

"What would that be?" She questioned.

"Now is not the time to discuss it. Tomorrow however, I would like to take you out and discuss it then.

"Okay" She gave in, exhausted from the evening's events. Slumping into her boyfriend's arms, Yoruichi fell asleep faintly noticing she was being carried into a different room.

The next day, Yoruichi woke in an empty bed. Turning in the fresh white sheets she saw the window was open allowing the April breeze through as the sun comfortably added soft warmth to the day. There was a green wooden chair pulled so close to the bed that the note was blatantly meant for her. She read the parchment lazily, rubbing her eye.

_Yoruichi, good morning my love._

_I left early on some errands I must complete. I'm sorry but your surprise was unexpected and I will have to wrap a few things up. I left breakfast on the counter. I will return around eleven for your treat, please wear the clothing I left. _

_Love Kakashi x_

She giggled at Kakashi's Schoolboy attitude towards affection in a love letter. The Komon Kimono was a pale blue with orange and purple flowers elegantly trailing up the split and around the sleeves. The bright orange obi matched the ribbon in her hair. He knew exactly what colours she liked and it made her stomach glow with warmth. She climbed into her clothes and entered the main room. Sure enough, on the table, was an enormous plate of sushi, a large bowl of miso soup and some toast. She giggled again; Kakashi knew her appetite as well!

Still, sashimi sushi was raw and bad for the baby. On closer inspection, she found all of the fish was well done and the egg on the toast was borderline burnt. Which meant it was safe for the child. Although Yoruichi's morning sickness returned halfway through the meal, she managed to eat her fill afterwards.

For once, Kakashi returned early. He was rewarded with the glorious vision of Yoruichi facing the sun.

"Good morning my love" He greeted her. Slowly she turned, the sun capturing her hair.

"Good morning Kashi" She smiled.

"The sushi was meant to be for lunch, you greedy cat!" He scolded. Yet there was laughter in Kakashi's voice.

"Yes" She joked. "I discovered that on my third trip to the bathroom." She joked.

"Are you too sick to leave?" He inquired, worry in his voice.

"Now now, it's been happening a lot lately. I am fine to go out with you"

"In that case, I need to get ready." Kakashi stopped halfway to the bathroom. "Y-Yoruichi?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't go to the memorial today; could we stop along the way?" He questioned. She found it strange he asked at all but nodded anyway.

About lunchtime Kakashi re-emerged from the bathroom. He still had his mask and a navy under vest on, but now sported a navy blue kimono and a dark green Haori. He looked like a prince straight from the Seretei. Yoruichi gave a small blush which melted Kakashi's lingering awkwardness.

"There is a Hanami festival in Konoha this week." He explained. "I was going to wait until the next one so I hope you can forgive me if it all goes wrong."

"Don't be so nervous" She reassured. "What will be will be, let's just take the day as it comes."

He nodded and picked up a large bag. Outside, he offered his other arm to Yoruichi and the two walked towards the memorial and then the town. After enjoying the many sights (and foods!) the two ended up under a small clove of sakura trees which had grown fairly far off the main viewing orchard. Kakashi then turned to his bag and conjured a large picnic blanket, a paper lantern and a bento box of a few sandwiches. Well, enough for Yoruichi's stomach.

"Look, there is a plum tree here as well. So are we having a hanami party or an umemi party?" She joked.

"Both, I guess. The main point was to find a place alone. This area is between the Cherry blossom trees and the plum blossom trees so it is not as popular. Although, it's a night viewing I really want us to have." He explained.

The two lay on the blanket in the warm sun, lazily admiring the blossoms and the onset of spring. When night fell, Kakashi lit the lantern and hung it on a tree branch; giving the two a whole new view of the sublime Konoha landscape. The large moon lit the mountains, giving them a soft white glow. The blossoms had a lighter glow of the lantern.

"Do you like the view, Yoruichi?" Kakashi queried.

"It's beautiful." She gawped. "So beautiful."

"Just like you." Kakashi mumbled sub consciously. Still, Yoruichi blushed and sat up. Kakashi followed.

"You know, Yoruichi, I was planning the night viewing for next year when we had gotten to know each other more. Our love is still young, yet I want to cherish it forever. Romance has never come easy to me, nor even talking to others. You changed that part of me; you helped me open up more. So now, I want you to know you are my everything Yoruichi. I love you and want to share my life with you. Today I resigned from ANBU. I resigned because I want a life with you. Will you marry me Yoruichi?"

"Yes." Tears ran down her face towards Kakashi's hand caressing her cheek. "I will marry you."

Chapter 3:

The betrothed sat in Kakashi's apartment on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Yoruichi sat perched on the window sill with the Konoha newspaper whilst Kakashi lounged on the sofa with his book in hand.

"Kakashi, I have to talk to you." Yoruichi said suddenly. He closed his book and sat up.

"I have been pregnant a month and only Unohana knows. Any more than a week my team, the head captain and my family will panic and send a search party. Also, Konoha is at the end of war and hardly a safe place for a child. I know you have duties, but regarding our future I would prefer the soul society."

Kakashi sat in silence for a while. Yoruichi gave him time; his face showed he was taking everything into consideration.

"Five years. We will raise the baby in the soul society and then enrol him or her in the ninja academy. Then afterwards, maybe we can send the child to your soul society school? We can have two homes if you like and alternate between the two?"

"That sounds great" Yoruichi smiled. "Academy age tends to be 12 onwards, so after about 6 years we could always come back." She leapt forward and snuggled into her fiancé's neck.

"Whoa, careful now!" Kakashi smoothed her hair. Kakashi left and asked the Third Hokage for paternity leave. He was allowed till the child reached two, before being sent on C ranked missions occasionally. Returning home, he found Yoruichi had packed everything into boxes and bags. It was mostly books and photographs Kakashi owned, other than that the boxes contained cooking utensils and clothes.

"I will sell this apartment I think." Kakashi mused.

"But I thought you wanted to move back here?" his fiancée looked confused.

"I..I have another home. It's larger than here, more appropriate for a family." He almost mumbled.

"Show me." Yoruichi said softly, taking a mental note to address his apparent family apprehension.

Leaving the apartment, they travelled down to a large estate near the Noble area of the village much to Yoruichi's surprise. When they got to the gate, Kakashi picked her up and jumped over, running up the path. The garden was in fairly good order, the plants trimmed, and the Zen garden still raked to a smooth finish. The house itself was a several minute walk up from the path, an old Japanese manor. To the east was a very large lake (luckily with a fence) and what seemed to be a small island area in the middle, a wooden bridge leading it toward the manor. To the west seemed to be what looked like a stable.

Kakashi set her down at the front door.

"I clean in here every Wednesday to keep the house in order, so please treat it as a house."

Yoruichi got what he was hinting at and removed her shoes. The entrance way was very large, twenty people could visit and all their shoes could still be placed on the shoe racks. The house appeared to be a very traditional Japanese manor, with a modern kitchen and toilets but traditional bedrooms, bathrooms and living quarters. There was one modern living space. As it was a Wednesday, Kakashi began to clean the house and left Yoruichi to explore. Every room was a delight. Yoruichi also found a traditional kitchen, a study area, a room which opened to the garden and four bedrooms. The last bedroom she entered brought tears to her eyes. It was a nursery. It had a small cot and a few children's toys scattered around including some kunai to her worry. She then noticed this room was very dusty, despite the apparent cleanliness of the rest of the manor. This is when Kakashi joined her.

"A kitchen and hearth room, dining room, two toilets, two bathrooms, living space, two studies, tea room and four bedrooms. A family home indeed, Kakashi. I never knew you were a Lord."

She could have sworn her fiancé was blushing under his mask. "The Hatake clan was supposedly noble, but I only ever knew my father. Most were lost in the Shinobi wars." He explained. "When I was about two years old, my father and I moved to a small apartment and hired a couple of cleaners for the house. There are three houses outside the front gate which belong to the manor. Oh, there's also a utility room next to the largest bathroom."

"Whose room was this?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Ah, my mother's and mine. She died young." He explained.

"And your father, Kashi?"

He hesitated, shaking a little.

"Died when I was young. I was around seven but the time then is a bit blurry. It wasn't in this house. My mother died in the hospital." As he spoke Yoruichi walked her lover to the tea room, opening the sliding door to show the lake. She sat next to him and took her lover's hand.

"We lived in the apartment, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen room. My room used to be the living room I think. I woke up one night to a thud. I had been on a mission late and still had all my gear on. I went to my father's room. I found him already dead, facing away from me. His tanto in his stomach. The doctor told me it was a traditional way of committing suicide, to bring honour back to the family but he had needed someone to cut off his head in the ceremony. Then I remembered I had woke up to him calling my name."

"Oh Kakashi" She soothed. For the next few hours, Yoruichi just held Kakashi. Eventually he felt better and they headed back to the apartment for lunch.

"So, how much money do we have to remodel the house? I think the interior is fine, but the rooms need refurnishing. I can always convert some of my family funds to ninja money…"

"Yoruichi, I am the last remaining member of my clan. I think about 1/40 of the funds will be enough. I will buy some horses when we move there and hire a housekeeper and gardener in a few days as well. It will be fine." He insisted.

Yoruichi was stunned at his affluence and humility, momentarily forgetting she was exactly the same. They prepared to leave in about two hours and had nothing more to do than give the keys to the landlord.

"Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to Kakashi? You haven't met with anyone since I arrived bar the Hokage and the war memorial."

"There are some people." Kakashi began.

They went down to a training ground where a man in a ridiculous green body suit was doing push ups with his thumbs. After a few rock paper scissor competitions, and an introduction, Yoruichi was glad to hear that Kakashi noted him as a serious and highly skilled ninja in times of emergency.

"Go forth and make more youthful bundles of Youth, as Kami-sama says!" Gai called after them. Neither was entirely sure God used the word 'youth' that many times in the scriptures. Kakashi led his fiancée to a particularly run down area of decrepit flats and a rusty half ruined playground.

"The Hokage forbid me from associating with the boy, but Naruto is a sweet kid." Kakashi then jumped to the roof and Yoruichi followed quietly. They watched the energetic boy play on the climbing frame, slide sideways down the broken slide and fix the swing before continuing his play.

"The Hokage forbid you from associating with a child? He's obviously an orphan; else his parents would be here at such an hour. Why can't you see him?"

"Because he has a demon fox spirit sealed inside him and as I am considered famous, randomly hanging out with him would lead people to realise his noble heritage as the son of my sensei, the fourth Hokage. He died to protect his son, and we have to keep Naruto's cover."

"But you really want to talk to him. I can see it in your eyes."

"I would be imprisoned for that offence and be no good to him. Instead I will do what I have always done." With that, Kakashi leapt into the apartment we had perched on and opened a frog shaped purse under the bed. Apparently he knew exactly where it was. He then took out his own purse and poured half the gold into it. Then he took some ramen from his pack- several bowls- and put them in the kitchen.

Then he left a note and his apartment spare key.

"I left another note inside, explaining how the place is his."

"When we come back, let's find a way for you to meet him properly." Yoruichi insisted. "Anyone else you want to say goodbye to?"

"Guy will spread the word, let's just go."

With that, the two picked up their stuff and entered the senkaimon.

Chapter: 4

The two lovers ran through the night along rooftops that glittered like the stars. Then Yoruichi started.

"This is interesting; you didn't leave your body when you entered the Seireitei." Yoruichi seemed a bit shocked.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes. I have a seal for humans to see me if I wish and to interact with the human world. You however, are from the human world and should have had a body to leave behind. We will go to my quarters and then to squad four immediately." She ran at a fast pace but Kakashi managed comfortably a few steps behind her, holding the boxes. One held his favourite books, the other clothes and the last his father's tanto. It was broken now, but he had to keep it near. He saw various Kanji as the two zipped past what Kakashi assumed was the other squad's areas. Eventually they arrived in squad 2 and Yoruichi took the boxes to a guest room in the captain's quarters.

"This area is kind of my home/office." She explained. "Feel free to wander, as I am going to get some sort of meal." She sprinted off.

Kakashi put the boxes into the cupboard and prepared the double futon. Then he noticed a faint yellow glow. Curious, the Shinobi crept towards the glowing door and looked through the crack, careful to avoid his shadow appearing in the room. There appeared to be a young woman working furiously at a desk. 'She looks like Yoru' Kakashi mused. He was about to leave when suddenly the light went out. Moments later, he was surrounded by five men holding swords and the girl from earlier. All the blades had him pinned in place.

"So, the kidnapper reveals himself." The girl scoffs.

"I am not a kidnapper." Kakashi stated calmly.

"So you are just here to stare perversely at me all evening."

Kakashi blushed under his mask. "I was only curious about the light…"

"And in that get up, I suppose you have never seen the sun. Clearly you are an assassin."

"Same goes for you, dressed like a ninja." He commented.

"How dare you!"

"It wasn't an insult."

"Don't insult Lieutenant Soifon" One man interjected. ( A/N: just gonna type it phonetically, but its Sui Feng)

"Don't get involved" Kakashi fought back, when the soldier ran at him with his sword. Before Soifon could say stop, they all gasped at the log the soldier just ran his sword though.

"What?" Soifon gasped.

"Are you Yoruichi's cousin?" Kakashi suddenly asked. "Or have you just copied her hair?"

"How dare you talk of Lady Yoruichi!?" Soifon raged, stabbing at the man. He doged every blow easily, till a tanned hand grabbed Soifon's wrist and Kakashi stood still.

"Youruichi-sama!" She balked.

"Why did you attack this man?" She was mad, Soifon could tell. The only reason Yoruichi hadn't slapped her was the two bowls of ramen she was balancing.

"You-You've been missing for a week, Yoruichi-sama, we had evidence to believe he was the kidnapper?"

"What evidence?"

"His dress, and he was spying on me." She retorted.

"Soifon, Kakashi is perverted, but he is mine. I doubt anything other than the mysterious light spiked his curiosity."

"Yours?"

"My betrothed."

Gasps were heard around the group and Kakashi's eye curved into a smile.

Soifon turned a radiant shade of red and ran away. The guards followed.

"Ugh… tomorrow I'll deal with this mess." Yoruichi sighed. "And you" she pointed ominously. "Wear a Kimono and stay out of trouble!"

The next day, in his Hanami attire, Kakashi followed Yoruichi to the Head captain's office. After the bows and courtesies, Yoruichi began to explain.

"Kakashi Hatake is the father of my unborn child." She began sternly, knowing full well Unohana would have reported this. The Head Captain nodded for her to continue.

"Although it is customary to join the human in their world, my duties as a noble and as Captain of squad 2 requires my attention. I am planning to resign as Captain and relinquish my duties to Soifon to better care for my child but remain as a leader of the Stealth division. Kakashi's land is also recovering from war, and I would prefer to raise my child in a safer environment, where taking arms can be their choice and to enter them in both Kakashi's village academy to learn their skills and later to apply as a Shinigami."

"A Halfling will have difficulty in both worlds." The Captain began. "Yet, everything you say sounds agreeable. I would recommend deeply that in whichever realm you lived in that frequent trips were made between the two places to insure your offspring adapted to both. I also assume you will both marry in the Shihon manor?"

"Yes, Head Captain."

"There is one issue, however, and that is Kakashi himself. He is not completely human. It appears he was reincarnated to a human vessel and has continued on the path of souls for many eons, but when he was in this land he was part of the royal guard."

Both of the couple gasped.

"How do you know this?" Yoruichi started.

"Because the Seireitei security system alerted me of a guest entering the realm, not an enemy or an unknown object."

The two lovers paled, Kakashi especially looked faint.

"Additionally, the Soul King has contacted me. Kakashi was part of the guard for a spectacular reason, and his job was to be one of the soul King's eyes. However, an accident occurred in his latest reincarnation which caused him to forget his memories and abandon his Gigai. The soul King was happy to let Kakashi continue his life in amnesia of the spiritual world, yet he was able to see you and hollows immediately and has now arrived here. He asks for you to visit him a few months after your firstborn's birth to resume your work."

With that Kakashi bowed curtly. "Head Captain." He then proceeded to walk out the room. Before Yoruichi could drag him back however, Kakashi collapsed just outside the doorway.

Chapter 5:

After a week of settling Kakashi into the barracks and being introduced to all Captains and Lieutenants formally and several both informally and then all of squad two and the stealth squad and remembering he was apparently head of a heavenly procession which travelled by pillars (pillars?!) Kakashi was flustered to say the least. He nearly forgot he was a father. So when Yoruichi came into the room in a formal purple Kimono and gold Haiori, Kakashi was genuinely confused.

Yoruichi sighed deeply, caressing her stomach.

"I told you an hour ago we are going to meet my parents today. You need to dress more appropriately." Well, he was in just boxers and a t-shirt. His sexy torso peeking out the bottom. Yoruichi softened at the sight and knelt to kiss his belly.

"I know you are flustered, but my parents are important. After this you only have to meet Kisuke and you're done." She grinned widely. Kakashi groaned, rolled over and went for a wash. He re-emerged in a traditional black kimono and put on a blue Haiori.

The Shihon manor looked a lot like a palace. It left Kakashi glaring up in awe at the gate alone. They were greeted by servants and led to a terrace on a lake. It was a lot like Kakashi's manor's lake, yet without a bridge. It was too large for a bridge. Instead they took a small boat the servants rowed. Kakashi had two small boxes on his lap and Yoruichi busied herself with a fan in the heat. Upon arriving at the small Island, the servants helped them off and took their places after tying the boats in a corner of the massive porch. Yoruichi's parents stood to greet her. Four plush sofas surrounded a table laden with food and ice, two maids stood behind to attend to their lords.

"Mother, Father." Yoruichi bowed. Kakashi, just behind her followed suit. The woman was pale, with lavender hair and pale blue eyes to the point Kakashi swore she was a Hyuga. Yoruichi's father was dark skinned and had short black hair, combed back to reveal his daughter's eyes. There was something familiar about him.

Yoruichi's mother gently embraced her daughter. "Yoruichi, welcome home."

"Your guest is?" Her father inquired.

Kakashi took a step forwards, bowing low but not below noble rank. "Lord Shihon, Lady Shihon, my name is Hatake Kakashi. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

He presented the boxes. The first contained a bottle labled _Konoha luxury leaf soap_. Lady Shihon looked overjoyed; Yoruichi had a thing for spa treatments as well. For Lord Shihon, there was an expensive Sake Tsunade herself had recommended. Both seemed impressed with his ettiquete.

After a Short meal, the Lord spoke.

"Hatake" Lord Shihon inquired with amusement. "What brings you here then, boy?"

"I don't wish to be rash." Kakashi began, gaining a smile from the women. "But, I intend to, with your blessing, marry Yoruichi."

Luckily Kakashi's polite impression prevented most of the Lord's rage from surfacing. Lady Yoruichi brought the party to the sofas. A silent pause began.. Suddenly Yoruichi's father spoke.

"You have manners, boy, but your name means little to me. You don't even have any spiritual pressure let alone a zanpaktou. Why would I give my daughter to you?"

"Because your daughter chose me and we are in love. I do not know what these words you say are, but I can show you my skill if you wish."

At this the Lord almost seemed impressed. "Kimura." A guard walked foreward and drew his sword. Kakashi silently took the hint and set his Haiori down next to his betrothed.

The fight was short lived. Using a shadow clone technique was shocking enough, let alone pushing the poor man into the lake with a Chidori. He even caught the Zanpakto with the back of his hand, luckily opting for his hand guards beneath his sleeves.

Lady Yoruichi detested fighting. "Stop" she commanded. Kakashi then jumped backwards and remained on one knee. There was just enough space for Kimura to react to the command without damaging Kakashi.

"Well played." Lord Shihon commented. "Still, without a title…"

"Father." Yoruichi interjected. "I have chosen Kakashi as my husband. I am to have his child in the fall." Her parents paled in shock, speechless. "And if it's a title you want, the Head Captain says Kakashi has been a royal guard for centuries until his latest reincarnation has gained amnesia."

Both parents, still speechless, gawped at the man now putting back on his Haiori. Lean, attractive, skilled and polite with a noble title. This man had gone from random stranger to perfect suitor in about half a minute!

"You have my blessing. My name is Shihon Yuugure." He bowed then stood and slapped Kakashi full on in the face.

"That was for getting my daughter pregnant. Yet, she also should have saved herself for after your betrothal at least. Welcome to the family."

"Call us by our first names more often dear. I am Tsuki." Yoruichi's mother then hugged him.

Kakashi though he had been dumbfounded before. This was a whole new level of confusion.


End file.
